The present invention relates to gas burning mantle lamps. More specifically, it relates to emergency lamps which are portable and which are not permanently connected to a source of fuel. Such lamps have application both in the home and during camping. A mantle lamp is generally understood to be one in which a supply of gas or similar combustible fluid is provided to a fabric or formed mantle which, when ignited, produces a light emitting glow. The heated mantle body produces a high percentage of visible light useful for illuminating a camping area or a room. In recent years electrical brown outs and outages have occurred with some frequency. In such situations it is desirable to provide some emergency light source which is both inexpensive to purchase and maintain and which is reliable.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an emergency mantle lamp for use in conjunction with a gas burning stove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency lamp for use during an electrical outage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable mantle lamp which can convert a gas cooking stove safely into an emergency lighting source.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.